Curse of the Wu
by mah29732
Summary: Sequel to Treasure of Davy Jones. Master Fung has asked the four Xiaolin warriors on their new Wudai mission to take the new special Shen Gong Wu to be watched in the realm where the Te Xuan Ze resides. That is if the Heylin forces disrupt things...
1. The Wu Revealed

Curse of the Wu

Chapter 1: The Wu Revealed

It had been several months since the Xiaolin warriors had retrieved the special and unknown Shen Gong Wu from the time period of Captain Jack Sparrow. Now that the Xiaolin warriors have become Wudai warriors, the new Shen Gong Wu have been finally researched fully by Master Fung and his research team.

"I'm glad all four of you could be here today" said Master Fung, "it took quite awhile to research these unknown Shen Gong Wu which you four found several months ago."

"So what do we have in the old Treasure of Davy Jones?" asked Clay.

"Well" replied Master Fung as he showed him a strange belt, "we have the belt of ultimate strength, giving one whom wears it the ability and skills of the magical guardian known as the Te Xuan Ze."

"The Te Xuan what?" asked Raimundo.

"That is not important right now" replied Master Fung as he got out a ring, "this is the ring of invulnerability. It would of course give whoever wears the ring the ability to have godly powers of not getting hurt."

"This should be most useful against Hannibal Roy Bean" said Omi as he studied the ring which Master Fung later placed in a safe case.

"This Shen Gong Wu is the black hole staff" continued Master Fung, "you won't get suck into the hole like a real black hole, but instead it would open to the magical realm."

"So what else have you found?" asked Kimiko.

"Well" replied Master Fung as he placed the Black Hole Staff back in the secured case and took out a bracelet, "this is the Multi Bracelet which doubles the strength of any regular Shen Gong Wu."

"Anymore Shen Gong Wu we should know about?" asked Clay.

"Well" replied Master Fung as he gave a sigh, "the other Shen Gong Wu that were found with the Treasure of Davy Jones could not be identified."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Omi.

"It means you can not use them" replied Master Fung as he closed the secured case, "which also means that they are probably even more deadly and powerful than the four we have researched so far. I do not even think these special Shen Gong Wu should even be held in this temple where it should be so easy for any of our enemies to steal these Shen Gong Wu and when they would learn what those Shen Gong Wu can do."

"Say hello to 10,000 years of darkness" added Kimiko.

"Precisely" added Master Fung as he snapped his fingers and suddenly Master Monk Guan and Dojo came into the scene, "that is why I have prepared for you on your next Wudai mission is to take these special Shen Gong Wu to a locked location where the Te Xuan Ze resides."

"So who is this Te Xuan Ze character?" asked Clay.

"The Te Xuan Ze is the protector of the magical realm" replied Master Monk Guan, "there have been many lines of the Te Xuan Ze and of course the Te Xuan Ze's role and the role of the Xiaolin monks are one and the same."

"And it's up to you four in this mission to be led by Master Monk Guan on this mission" said Dojo.

"You mean you're not coming?" asked Raimundo.

"Of course not" replied Dojo, "I'm still pretty sour from my last trip to find the Treasure of Davy Jones."

"And it wouldn't suit to expose ourselves in front of the city where the Te Xuan Ze resides" said Master Fung, "with Dojo flying around considering it might also expose whomever is the current Te Xuan Ze."

"Most certainly" said Omi.

"I just hope that no good of a snake Jack Spicer doesn't get any of this information about the four special Shen Gong Wu that have been revealed so far" said Clay.

But of course Clay spoke too soon as there was one of Jack Spicer's bugs that was attached to the ceiling overhearing everything to what Master Fung had just said to the four Xiaolin Warriors. Spicer was of course still trying to modify his time machine when he overheard one of his recording bugs.

"Did you hear that Jack?" asked Wuya who was now in her human form as she walked over to him, "It's the special Shen Gong Wu you lost when you used that so-called invention of yours."

"Hey, it's not my fault" replied Jack.

"That's your excuse every time" said Wuya.

"Well" said Jack, "just be glad that my invention worked that time. So far it's my best invention yet."

But of course Jack Spicer spoke too soon as a cannon ball of some sort came crashing right through the window and of course destroying it. Jack of course dodged the cannon ball and leaped onto Wuya like a coward and of course screaming like a little girl.

"Who did that!" cried Jack as he noticed how badly damaged beyond repair his time machine was.

"It seems we have some intruders" replied a Jackbot as he alerted his inventor.

"It better not be who I think it is" said Jack.

As Jack and Wuya got out of the lair, they were of course shocked to see Davy Jones and his crew of not so merry men swinging various weapons from swords, axes and maces.

"I have come for my revenge Jack Spicer" said Jones, "and that you should repay ye debts with me."

"Oh yea?" asked Jack as his Jackbots came out in various numbers, "I don't think I would be going down with a fight."

"But tell ye what" replied Jones as he began to walk toward Jack and he began to cower in fear, "I'm going to give ye for ye misdeeds against me as for mine misdeeds against ye."

"And why is that?" asked Jack.

"Because I have overheard your little eavesdropping about me treasure heading to be protected by this Te Xuan Ze" added Jones.

"And who just told you that?" asked Jack.

"I'm from the sea" replied Jones as his squid-like face came directly toward Jack, "and your aquarium of fish and crabs and such other sea creatures in your lair haven't been fed that much food. So they told me telepathically about your plan to retrieve the treasure you attempted to steal from me."

"Yea?" asked Jack, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I got a proposition for ye" replied Jones, "help me and my crew find the treasure you attempted to steal or I shall make you apart of my crew anyway and do things my way!"

"Uh, since you put it that way" said Jack as sweat began to run down his forehead, "welcome aboard."

"You're pathetic" said Hannibal Roy Bean as he came into the scene, "I would probably even consider Davy Jones over here to be a more suitable evil villain that you."

"Ah, Hannibal Roy Bean" said Jones as he lowered his head toward the talking bean, "a pleasure to meet you."

"I say that's a mighty fine plan you got there of retrieving that treasure" said Hannibal, "and on top of that we can also retrieve the power of those magical elders whom are responsible for overseeing this Te Xuan Ze character."

"Another excellent idea" said Jones as he gave an evil smile.

Suddenly the two began to make malevolent laughter and of course Chase Young's spies who were in the form of crows were overseeing everything as well.

"This is something not even I would like to see happen" said Chase as he observed it through the crystal ball.


	2. Ambush at Airport

Chapter 2: Ambush at Airport

It was a few hours since the four Xiaolin warriors along with Master Monk Guan had arrived at the airport. Clay was the one whom was carrying the chest of the special Shen Gong Wu.

"So where exactly does this Te Xuan Ze character really live?" asked Clay as he was trying to carry the large chest.

"I have done meditations and the current Te Xuan Ze resides in Orchid Bay" replied Master Monk Guan, "we should get there with ease if everything folds together."

"I'm not sure if the Shen Gong Wu can past a security check" added Raimundo, "they're pretty powerful and Master Fung was so concern that he refused to allow us to bring our Wudai weapons along for the trip."

"Don't worry" said Kimiko, "I called my father to provide a jet and a secret security check."

"That should be good" said Omi, "I just hope no body has heard that we have acquired such special Shen Gong Wu."

"That's where you're wrong bald one" said a familiar voice.

As the four Xiaolin warriors and Master Monk Guan turned around they were shocked but not surprised to see Jack Spicer along with his Jackbots, Wuya and of course Hannibal Roy Bean along with Davy Jones and his crew of all to show up as well.

"Long time no see" said Jones then he took out his sword, "I come to claim for the rest of me treasure you stole."

"Stand aside" said Jack to Jones, "this is my fight!"

"Look you little twit" interrupted Wuya, "let the captain do his work."

"Fine" sighed Jack as he signaled his Jackbots to stand down.

"Don't worry my boy" said Hannibal as he was on Jack's shoulder, "I have another plan I want you to be involved with."

"I'm listening" said Jack.

As Hannibal was telling Jack of his secret plan, Jones signaled his men to attack the four Xiaolin warriors and their ally Master Monk Guan. As several of the pirates came toward the master monk with their weapons drawn at him, he used his Spear of Guan and fired a shot at a pirate sending him crashing against his comrades. The four Xiaolin warriors then got into their Wudai Orion Formation and launched a major scale attack against Davy Jones' crew sending them all over the place. It was a very messy battle even for someone such as Davy Jones since he of course covered his eyes as he couldn't bear to see his own crew in this condition. He then noticed that Jack, Jack's Jackbots, Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean were leaving the scene. He of course was not that far behind fleeing from the scene as he and the rest of his crew fled the scene.

"Well that was a pathetic display from the so-called dreaded Davy Jones" said Raimundo as he was cleaning himself up.

"I know" said Omi, "it's almost as if the Heylin forces did wanted us to win."

"It's so that they can go after the Te Xuan Ze" said another familiar voice behind the Xiaolin warriors and their ally Master Monk Guan.

"Chase Young!" cried Omi as he and his fellow Xiaolin warriors along with Master Monk Guan got into their fighting positions again, "Fighting Davy Jones' crew was just a warm up, because we're going to take you on next!"

"Relax monks and my former friend" said Chase as a hawk which was actually one of his warriors landed on his wrist, "I am here to lend a hand."

"What do you mean by that you dirty no good of a snake?" asked Clay.

"Hannibal Roy Bean is after the power of the elders the ones whom are responsible for overseeing the actions of the Te Xuan Ze and the rest of the magical realm" replied Chase.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Kimiko.

"Why should we trust you?" added Raimundo.

"I am telling you the truth" replied Chase, "Jack Spicer and the rest of the Heylin forces are heading toward Orchid Bay as we speak. I sense much trouble for the Te Xuan Ze and of course you people shouldn't waste your time fighting someone like me or my skilled warriors."

"He's right" said Master Monk Guan as he laid down his weapon and put it away, "we shouldn't waste anymore time."

"Fine" said Omi as the rest of the Xiaolin warriors were heading to their destination, "but we're still not trusting you."

"You may think that young monk" said Chase as the Xiaolin warriors and Master Monk Guan left the scene, "but I wouldn't want to have someone such as Hannibal Roy Bean acquires the power of the elders."

Meanwhile Jack Spicer along with his Jackbots, Wuya, Davy Jones and his crew were on a advance private jet that of course Jack Spicer invented himself.

"So you are sure this hunk of junk would get us to Orchid Bay?" asked Wuya.

"Hey, don't call it that" replied Jack, "this is quite advance and one of my best inventions to date."

"If you could only do this while retrieving those Shen Gong Wu" said Wuya, "then we might have something to talk about."

"Enough chit chat" said Jones, "why are we wasting our time going to this Orchid Bay?"

"I have already told you" replied Hannibal, "we the Heylin side deserve to have the power of the elders. It is said to be even a million times more powerful than the power of the Shen Gong Wu."

"More powerful?" asked Wuya in such astonishment, "How come I never thought to do something like this?"

"I'm a professional when it comes to being evil" replied Hannibal, "you although skilled in your own rank still needs room for improvement."

"And me, what do you think about me?" asked Jack.

"You're a pathetic excuse for being a participate of true evil!" cried Wuya, Hannibal and Jones.

"The only reason why you're even still part of the team is that we need your help and your skills of being a so-called genius" said Wuya.

"So keep on doing what you are good at and stick with it" said Hannibal.

"Y-y-yes evil one" said Jack in his timid voice.

A few hours later the four Xiaolin warriors and Master Monk Guan arrived at Orchid Bay.

"This looks like the place" said Kimiko as she got out of the plane.

"We must not waste our time" said Master Monk Guan, "we should search quickly for the Te Xuan Ze."

"But this Te Xuan Ze could be anywhere in this city" said Clay.

"True" said Master Monk Guan, "but I think I know who was the previous Te Xuan Ze."

"Really?" asked Omi, "So where does this former protector of the magical realm reside?"

"I think I can still make my way around these parts despite it's modern changes" replied the master monk.

"Well" said Clay as he was struggling to carry the chest of Jones' treasure, "let's hope we find this former protector fast. This chest is getting heavy even for me."

As the four Xiaolin warriors were following Master Monk Guan, a crow was watching from above and of course Chase Young had arrived on the scene.

"Ah, excellent" said Chase as he observed the four Xiaolin warriors and his former friend then he turns around and sees Jack Spicer's advance jet on the other side in the middle of an empty field, "everybody is here."

Then he snaps his finger and his "cats" come running toward him.

"Search for the current Te Xuan Ze" said Chase, "search the city. I don't care what gender the new protector is, I just want to introduce myself and warn that protector."

Chase's servants obey and change themselves into crows and other birds and began to fan out throughout the city.


	3. More Recruits

Chapter 3: More Recruits

Jack Spicer could not find his way throughout Orchid Bay, and even with his Jackbots leading the way, he was getting lost which made Davy Jones, his crew, Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean quite mad.

"Jack, are you sure you know we're going the right way?" asked Wuya.

"Hey, my advance Jackbots know what they're doing" replied Jack.

"Oh really?" asked Hannibal, "This looks like the same alleyway your so-called advance robots had dragged us through."

"Isn't this world this Te Xuan Ze character suppose to protect is a magical world or something like that?" asked Jack.

"Perhaps this should help" replied Wuya as she took out some sort of amulet and placed it around Jack's neck.

"Hey watch it buddy!" cried a voice.

"What the heck is that!" cried Jack as he leaped into Wuya's arms.

"That's a troll" replied Wuya, "now get off me."

"I say we do a little interrogation" said Jones, "me and my crew have a way with dealing with these sort of things."

As the troll was going about his day, Davy Jones drew his sword right in front of the troll along with several of his crew to do the same.

"Ok-kay, what do you people want?" asked the troll as sweat began to roll down his forehead.

"Information on the nastiest bunch of the dark world of magic has ever seen" replied Jones as his squid face came toward the troll.

"R-right there" replied the troll toward some sort of bar of some sort.

"Hey, how come I didn't see that bar before?" asked Jack.

"Hello, it's part of the magic realm?" replied Wuya.

"Then that's where we should find some additional help" replied Hannibal, "so let's toss this trash aside shall we?"

"Fine with me" replied Jones as he threw the troll right into the trash.

"This looks definite place to find members who practice dark magic" said Wuya as she looked around the bar when they stepped inside.

"T-t-this is kind of creepy" whimpered Jack.

"You're not afraid me boy are you?" asked Jones.

"N-no sir" replied Jack.

"I just can't believe you're still labeled as 'evil'" added Hannibal, "this is pathetic."

"Come on, I'll show you how it's done" said Jones as he signaled his crew to stay at the entrance, "I have experience in recruiting new members."

"Now that boy right there has the right to be called true evil" laughed Hannibal as he leaped upon Jones' shoulders and began to head toward the seats near the bar.

As both Jones and Hannibal made their way toward the bar, one of the customers was a large dark dragon with medieval armor of some sort drinking some sort of beverage along with three other dark dragons wearing similar armor.

"Greetings" said Jones, "I was wondering I could introduce myself. I am Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman and this is my friend Hannibal Roy Bean."

The head dark dragon placed down his drink along with his three fellow comrades.

"You must be joking are you?" asked the head dark dragon in his deep voice which continued with his three other comrades laughing.

"I'll show you whose joking!" replied Hannibal as he used his Moby Morpher and changed himself to a larger version.

"I'm terribly sorry" replied the large dark dragon as he and his three comrades kneeled before Hannibal, "please what can we do to help you?"

"We're really on a quest to find the treasure that my buddy Davy Jones which was stolen from his possession" replied Hannibal, "along with retrieving the power of the elders who oversee the Te Xuan Ze."

"Hmm, sounds tempting" thought the head large dark dragon, "sure we'll join your quest."

"Well that is excellent" said Hannibal as he gave an evil smile and changed back to his normal form and leaped onto the large dragon's shoulders, "we'll lead the way."

While they were leaving the bar, one of Chase Young's spies which was actually a pigeon spotted them leaving the bar, then began its flight back to Chase Young who was just outside of Orchid Bay and the pigeon landed upon his wrist.

"So it seems like our Xiaolin friends and my former friend are going to run into a little trouble" said Chase as he observed the events in the bird's eye, "that's my que to help out."

Chase Young then leaps down from the mountain and heads into the city. While he was trying to warn the Xiaolin warriors and Master Monk Guan about the Heylin force's new members, the Xiaolin warriors and the master monk were heading to Ah-Mah's house. Clay was still having quite some trouble carrying the treasure chest of Davy Jones that is holding the special Shen Gong Wu.

"Uh, can I get some help here?" asked Clay as he was struggling with the large chest along with trying to struggle with every step he made.

"Sorry Clay" replied Raimundo, "but carrying the chest is your duty."

"That is most certainly correct Raimundo" added Omi, "we are not as strong as Clay."

"I believe I can lend some sort of a hand" said Master Monk Guan as he took the large chest from Clay, "you have carried that chest long enough."

"Well thank you" said Clay as he was trying to get the feeling back in his body.

"Looks like we seem to be in the right place" said the master monk as they finally reached Ah-Mah's house.

"How do we know if this was the residence of the former Te Xuan Ze or whatever the name of that protector of the magical realm is?" asked Kimiko.

"We'll see" replied the master monk as he signaled Raimundo to ring the door bell.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the old woman who answered the door.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves" replied Omi, "we are Xiaolin warriors who are trying to complete our Wudai mission."

"And we need to place these special Shen Gong Wu in a special secured place" added Master Monk Guan as he placed the large chest of special Shen Gong Wu on the ground.

"The name is Jasmine Lee" said the old woman, "and I am sorry but I am not the current Te Xuan Ze. Furthermore I am going to need more proof that you people really are Xiaolin warriors."

Then suddenly before the Xiaolin warriors could prove their point, Jack Spicer along with his Jackbots were the first on the scene to arrive along with four large dark dragons, Davy Jones, his crew, Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean.

"Alright Xiaolin losers this ends here hand over the treasure or face our wraith" said Jack.

"Okay that's proof enough" said the old woman.

The four Xiaolin warriors got into their Wudai Orion Formation and launched a massive attack against the Heylin forces. Raimundo used his wind powers and sent Jack Spicer's Jackbots to the scrap heap, while Clay turned to solid Earth and began to smash his fist against the four large dark dragons who were trying to hit him with their large swords. Kimiko and Omi joined in the fight by channeling their elements. Kimiko used her fire element and turned most of Jones' crew members into crispy seafood while Omi used his powers and washed them away. While the fighting was going on, Master Monk Guan was quite busy fighting Wuya. They were both quite evenly matched fighters which gave enough time for Hannibal Roy Bean to change himself into the master monk and grabbed the chest.

"Uh, where are you taking that chest?" asked Ah-Mah to the imposter master monk.

"Uh, I need to keep this chest in a safer place" replied the imposter master monk, "you're right this isn't the right place to keep such a chest."

As the fighting intensified, Hannibal Roy Bean as Master Monk Guan thanks to his Moby Morpher left the scene, but what he didn't know was one of Chase Young's spies which was in the form of a crow was watching the entire event unfolding along with the Heylin forces fleeing from the scene.

"Looks like we took care of them" said Clay as he dusted himself off.

"For being the forces of evil" said Master Monk Guan, "they were quite a handful."

"I thought you were taking the chest to a safer place?" asked Ah-Mah to the master monk.

"I couldn't have done such a thing" replied the master monk, "I was to busy fighting the very skilled Wuya."

"Not again" sighed Clay as he couldn't believe Hannibal had once again pulled off this trick.


	4. Encounter with Chase Young

Chapter 4: Encounter with Chase Young

As June was heading toward Ah-Mah's house after her bracelet went off in such an alarm after the Heylin forces had made their attack, she raced down one alleyway and into another only to run into three figures. As the figures emerged from the shadows, it turned out to be an Aztec warrior, a Roman warrior and some strange long-haired man wearing some sort of armor.

"Greetings young Te Xuan Ze" said the man in the strange armor, "the name is Chase Young."

"Okay move aside" said June as she got into her fighting stance, "I have no time for someone like you."

"Please Madame Te Xuan Ze" said Chase, "my warriors and I are not here to harm someone like you."

"Then what are you here for?" asked June.

"I'm here to warn you about the various villains who you are going to face along with your Xiaolin allies and my former friend Master Monk Guan" replied Chase.

"Like who?" asked June.

"I'm glad you asked" replied Chase as he began to walk toward her and began walking around her in a circle, "you'll be facing a so-called boy genius known as Jack Spicer, Heylin witch known as Wuya, Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman and the most evilest of them all Hannibal Roy Bean. I would also be very careful with Hannibal, he seems to have used the Moby Morpher a Shen Gong Wu that can change the shape of anyone using it to anyone else he or she desires."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked June.

"Let's just say Hannibal and I go back quite awhile ago" replied Chase, "and we had a shortcoming and certain disagreements."

"So you want me to kick his butt?" asked June.

"Naturally" replied Chase then he and his two warriors started to leave the scene, "it would be wise to head toward your Ah-Mah's house right now. I sense they will need all the help they can get."

"June, what are you wasting your time here for?" asked Monroe as he ran into the scene with Ray Ray, "we have to get to your grandmother's house quickly."

"Uh, just stretching my legs" replied June.

As they were heading toward Ah-Mah's house, a pigeon which was one of another Chase Young's spies noticed them leaving the scene and heading into that direction. The three had finally arrived at Ah-Mah's house where everything was quite a mess after the fight between the Heylin forces and the Xiaolin forces.

"This is even worse than the time some guys in some hi-tech pajamas used some sort of explosive and filled it with goo" said Ah-Mah as she was cleaning some debris from Jack Spicer's Jackbots.

"Whoa" said Ray Ray as he looked over the mess as he, June and Monroe came into the scene "looks like someone has done quite a lot of damage."

"Looks like you finally arrived" said Ah-Mah.

"Ah-Mah who are these people?" asked June as the four Xiaolin warriors and Master Monk Guan stopped whatever they were doing.

"We are Xiaolin warriors" replied Omi, "who are to protect the special items known as the Shen Gong Wu from falling into the wrong hands."

"Seems like we pretty much screwed up on that" said Clay, "that dirty snake Hannibal Roy Bean must have took them."

"It's my fault anyway" said Ah-Mah, "I really thought it was Master Monk Guan over here who was taking the chest from Davy Jones' treasure to safety."

"Don't worry" said Omi, "it's not your fault. This happens to us all the time."

"So you must be this Te Xuan Ze character I have been hearing from Master Fung about?" asked Raimundo to June.

"Yep" replied June, "you're looking at her."

"I thought this Te Xuan Ze would be a boy?" added Raimundo.

"What?!" cried June as she showed her fist toward Raimundo, "You got a problem with a girl filling in the position? I have fought large monsters with these bare fists."

"I think we should concentrate on finding the missing special Shen Gong Wu that were stolen from Hannibal Roy Bean" interrupted Master Monk Guan.

"You mean to say you people lost those special Shen Gong Wu?!" cried Monroe.

"Well Hannibal Roy Bean stole them" continued the master monk, "but we don't know where he would have taken them."

"If we only had some sort of Shen Gong Wu detector or something that could detect magical items like them" said Kimiko.

"Don't worry" said Ah-Mah as she went into her house, "I think I might have the solution. Just wait out here."

"Wait out here?!" cried Omi, "But we should really be searching for the special Shen Gong Wu that was stolen from us."

"I sense you people's frustrations" replied a familiar voice.

Suddenly as everybody turned around they noticed Chase Young had appeared again to give them a fair warning.

"Chase Young, what on this ground are you doing here?" asked Omi as he got into his fighting stance.

"That's what on Earth are you doing here" corrected Raimundo.

"That too" added Omi.

"Patience monks and other assorted allies" said Chase, "I have already told the Te Xuan Ze over here that I am not a threat. I have simply come here to warn you myself of Hannibal Roy Bean and his intentions to use the special Shen Gong Wu from the treasure of Davy Jones for his own personal use."

"You mean to say that you met this fellow in the alleyway before we arrived?" whispered Monroe to June.

"Well I didn't know he was bad news" replied June as she whispered back to him.

"Pardon me" continued Chase, "anyway I think you monks might want my help in searching for the missing special Shen Gong Wu. I already have my warriors spread out the city and even in the various magical parts of it."

"Why should we trust a dirty snake like you?" asked Clay.

"Name-calling" sighed Chase, "is that the best you can do cowboy?"

"Just leave us be" said Master Monk Guan, "it is most dishonorable to see you once more."

"Fine" sighed Chase as he was leaving the scene, "find the missing special Shen Gong Wu as the cowboy would put it to be finding a needle in a haystack."

As Chase Young left the scene, Ah-Mah came out of the house with a special staff.

"Take this staff" said Ah-Mah as she gave it to Master Monk Guan, "it should help you detect those special Shen Gong Wu that Hannibal Roy Bean stole from you people."

"Thank you for all your help" said the master monk as he bowed down.

"Oh and Juniper will join you" said Ah-Mah.

"You mean we can't?" asked Ray Ray referring to Monroe as well.

"Sorry" replied Ah-Mah, "but even I think this is too dangerous even for you."

"This is so unfair" sighed Ray Ray as he and Monroe were heading into the house with Ah-Mah.

"Come on" said the master monk as he activated the staff, "it seems like there could be some heavy concentration possibly the special Shen Gong Wu this way."

While it seem that the magical staff Ah-Mah had given the Xiaolin forces to be directed in the wrong direction, the Heylin forces under Hannibal Roy Bean were trying to open the treasure chest in the secret hideout being provided by the four large black dragons.

"I can't open this stupid chest" said Jack as he was trying to use a screwdriver against the keyhole of the chest.

"You're so pathetic" said Jones as he came walking toward Jack and pushed him out of the way, then he took out his skeleton key, "you use this you so-called boy genius."

"See Jack even squid boy here can be more of a genius than you" said Wuya.

"Hey, at least I tried" said Jack.

"You finally open it" said Hannibal as he was being led in by the four large dragons into the scene.

"So what are we going to do with these special unknown Shen Gong Wu?" asked Jack.

"Well" replied Hannibal, "even I don't know these Shen Gong Wu. But I'm pretty sure I can sure find a way of using some of these special Shen Gong Wu and all I need to do is plant myself among those Xiaolin types."

"Perhaps the image of the current Te Xuan Ze can suit you" said the head black dragon as he handed a photo of Juniper Lee, "got this off from some trolls watching over her."

"Most excellent work, excellent indeed" said Hannibal as he gave an evil smile.


	5. Undesirable Knowledge

Chapter 5: Undesirable Knowledge

It was a few hours since the battle with the Heylin forces and the encounter with Chase Young. The Xiaolin warriors along with Master Monk Guan and the Te Xuan Ze were desperately trying to search for the stolen chest of special Shen Gong Wu.

"I sense we're getting closer to wherever that chest might be" said the master monk as there was a bright red glow from the orb of the staff.

"Most certainly" added Omi, "I hope we get there quickly before Hannibal Roy Bean can find a sneaky way of gaining the knowledge of those special Shen Gong Wu."

"So how many of these special Shen Gong Wu have you people actually found out?" asked June.

"Just four" replied Clay, "and I do not think it's wise to tell what they are out in the open."

"I bet that old bean has something cooked up already" said Kimiko.

"Same here" added Raimundo.

But the two Xiaolin warriors couldn't have been more truthful at that very moment, Hannibal Roy Bean along with the rest of the Heylin forces were watching them from up above on an apartment building.

"Looks like sitting ducks to me" said Jones as he observed the Xiaolin forces and their Te Xuan Ze ally, "and the Te Xuan Ze is in back of the group."

"Excellent" said Hannibal as he gave an evil smile on the situation, "I think it's high time that you Davy Jones and our new recruits get to work in creating a diversion."

"Will do" said Jones as he gave an evil laugh and leaped down from the building along with the four large black armored dragons.

"Now all I have to do is join alongside with those Xiaolin monks" said Hannibal as he used his Moby Morpher to change himself into Juniper Lee.

As June continued to follow her new Xiaolin allies, some trash cans fell right in her path blocking her way. She then turned around and noticed five figures emerging out of the shadows.

"Well lassy" said Jones as he took out his sword, "you must be the Te Xuan Ze am I correct?"

"What do you want?" asked June as she got into her fighting stance.

"How about ye be part of my new crew?" asked Jones, "And I'll go easy on you."

"Shouldn't you be on your ship known as the Flying Dutchman?" asked June.

"True" replied Jones, "but nowadays, I'm more of a hands on type of a fellow."

"Less talking more fighting" said the head black dragon.

"Right" said Jones, "just what I had in mine."

Jones along with the four black armored dragons took out their swords and began to charge at June. June then leaped and kicked Jones right in the stomach, sending him right into the four black dragons. Jones quickly recovers from the attack and swings his sword against June, but she managed to dodge it and kicks Jones right into a trash can. She then grabs that trash can while Jones still remains inside and throws it against the four black dragons.

"She's tougher than she looks" said Jones as he was getting out of the trash can, "I feel like I have been lowered to the level of Jack Spicer."

"Come on, we can take on someone like this" said the head black dragon to his three comrades.

While the four black dragons launched their attack against June, the imposter Te Xuan Ze who was really Hannibal Roy Bean was with the Xiaolin forces and they were getting quite close to the stolen chest of special Shen Gong Wu.

"So I was wondering just how many of these special Shen Gong Wu do you know are in that chest?" asked the imposter Te Xuan Ze.

"We already told you" replied Raimundo, "we only found four of them."

"Come on, you can tell me, I'm the protector of the magical realm I can keep a secret" continued the imposter Te Xuan Ze.

"I'm sorry but Rai said no" added Kimiko.

"But the role of the protector of the magical realm and the role of the Xiaolin warriors are one and the same" continued the imposter Te Xuan Ze, "it's only fair that we share information just so that we can use them against the forces of darkness."

"Well" said Omi, "since you put it that way."

"Omi" said Clay as he stopped him, "what do you think you're doing? We don't want our top secret information on the special Shen Gong Wu to be revealed to anyone. Even if they happen to be our ally anyway."

"But some on Clay" said Omi, "we can trust someone as the Te Xuan Ze."

"Fine" sighed Master Monk Guan as he was overhearing everything from the front, "you can tell our new ally on the four special Shen Gong Wu, but if it so turns out to be some sort of a trick on the part of the Heylin forces it will be on your head."

"Excellent" said the imposter Te Xuan Ze as Hannibal gave an evil smile, "I mean for the good of our cause against the forces of darkness."

"Okay" said Omi as he walked up to the imposter Te Xuan Ze and whispered into the ears of Hannibal Roy Bean, "there are only four special Shen Gong Wu we have researched so far. They are the Belt of Ultimate Strength, the Ring of Invulnerability, the Multi Bracelet and the Black Hole Staff."

"Thanks" said Hannibal as he changed back into his normal form with the Moby Morpher and began to flee the scene on a jetpack Jack Spicer had provided him with, "so long suckers!"

"Darn it!" cried Clay as he threw his hat on the ground, "Not again!"

Suddenly the real Te Xuan Ze entered the scene and noticed that her new allies were quite worried. She was just finished off fighting four large armored black dragons and the notorious Davy Jones who were all humiliated when they were beaten up by her.

"So what did I miss?" asked June as she came running into the scene.

"I'm afraid it does not look good for us" replied Master Monk Guan as he walked toward June, "if we hurry we can still catch up to where the stolen chest is since we're already on the right path."

"So let me get this straight" said June as she and her Xiaolin allies began on their trial once more, "what sort of Shen Gong Wu would make this Hannibal Roy Bean be able to trick you guys into thinking it was me when I was really fighting some of his thugs?"

"The only Shen Gong Wu that can do such a terrible deceptive thing would be the Moby Morpher" said the master monk, "and next time it should be wise to be careful not to fall into its trap."

"Speak for ourselves" sighed Clay as he was all demoralized with the situation.


	6. Hatching a Scheme

Chapter 6: Hatching a Scheme

It was a few hours since Hannibal Roy Bean had succeeded in gaining the knowledge of the four special Shen Gong Wu disguised as the Te Xuan Ze thanks to his Moby Morpher. Jack Spicer was pacing around the chest while his remaining Jackbots were guarding the entrance of the secret hideout along with Wuya.

"What's taking old Hannibal?" asked Jack as he opened the chest and looked at the special Shen Gong Wu.

"Patience Jack" replied Wuya as she slammed the chest right on his fingers, "I'm sure he'll come."

"Ouch, that hurt!" cried Jack as he was trying to stop the pain by waving his hands.

"Would you like some bandages?" asked a Jackbot as it came toward its inventor.

"Uh, sure" replied Jack.

The Jackbot then began wrapping Jack's injured hands which Wuya had crushed by slamming the chest on them. It did indeed hurt Jack pretty badly, but then as the wrappings of the bandages were finished, Davy Jones along with the four large black dragons came into the scene all beaten up.

"You call that an injury?" asked Jones observing the bandages around Jack Spicer's hand.

"That really hurt!" cried Jack, "So what happen to you?"

"We got beat up by the Te Xuan Ze, that's what!" replied the head black dragon as he began to approach, "But I think I still have some energy left that can take you down."

"You got beat up by a girl?!" replied Jack in such an astonishment then he began to laugh at the five, "I can't believe you five lost to a girl!"

"Hey watch who you are calling a girl" said Wuya as she slapped Jack on his back.

"Hey, that hurt to" said Jack as he was trying to recover from Wuya's surprise attack.

"Boys and girls" said Hannibal as he finally entered the scene, "there shouldn't be any need to fight each other."

"It's about time that you have returned" said Wuya, "so what knowledge have you brought us about the new special Shen Gong Wu?"

"Well the good news for us is that we now know four of the special Shen Gong Wu" replied Hannibal, "the bad news is that we don't know the rest."

"Four of the special Shen Gong Wu should do plenty of damage" said Jones.

"Now let's see" said Hannibal as he hopped over to the chest and took out the four special Shen Gong Wu and laid them on the ground. He then hopped to one that looked like some sort of belt, "this is the belt of ultimate strength. It may provide us with enough strength to even defeat the Xiaolin warriors and their new ally, the Te Xuan Ze."

"Hmm, interesting" said Wuya as she observed the belt.

"I want to try it" said Jack, "I should be the one to deserve it."

"That's just fine" said Hannibal as he hands it to Jack, "I think as a wimp such as yourself, it may come in handy."

"So what else you have found out?" asked Jones.

"This is the ring of invulnerability" replied Hannibal as he showed Jones the ring. Then he hopped over to a strange staff, "this is the staff I have been looking for. The Black Hole Staff which would enable us to enter the realm of those elders who oversee the Te Xuan Ze along with the power of the magical realm itself."

"So what's that strange bracelet?" asked the head black dragon.

"That there my friend is the Multi Bracelet" replied Hannibal, "you can combine and amplify the power of any normal Shen Gong Wu."

"So what do you propose we should do?" asked Wuya.

"I say we draw those Xiaolin monks and their Te Xuan Ze ally into a trap" replied Hannibal, "we can send them to the realm where those elders reside and there us the special Shen Gong Wu and the magic around that realm, amplify its power and boom, no more Xiaolin monks or the Te Xuan Ze to worry about."

As Hannibal and the rest began laughing, a pigeon which was really another one of Chase Young's spies oversaw Hannibal's plans. It then flew over several buildings along through a few alleyways and finally landed on Chase Young's wrist.

"So Hannibal and his comrades think they can retrieve the power of the magical realm?" asked Chase as he was observing Hannibal's plans through the pigeon's eye, "Looks like it's time for me to warn those Xiaolin monks and their Te Xuan Ze ally."

Chase then leaves the scene along with the pigeon which has now landed on his shoulder. While Chase was heading toward the sight of the Xiaolin monks and their Te Xuan Ze ally, the Xiaolin monks, Master Monk Guan and the Te Xuan Ze were still assessing the damage Hannibal Roy Bean had done along with trying to catch up and find those special Shen Gong Wu before Hannibal his comrades the right knowledge to use the special Shen Gong Wu.

"This isn't going to turn out so well" sighed Clay as he was continuing to follow the group.

"I know what you mean" said June, "it's suppose to be my duty to prevent such deadly magical items like what those Shen Gong Wu or whatever they are called from falling into the wrong hands."

"Don't feel so bad for yourself" said Omi, "we had fallen for Hannibal's tricks many times."

"We shouldn't beat ourselves up" said Master Monk Guan, "we still have a chance to retrieve those special Shen Gong Wu before those who would misuse it can do any damage."

"Master Monk Guan is right" said Kimiko, "we have to at least try our best."

"Somehow having someone like Hannibal Roy Bean gaining the knowledge of those special Shen Gong Wu, I think the wisest thing to do is not to go against him" said Raimundo.

"I believe I can help you monks and your Te Xuan Ze friend on how to defeat Hannibal and his plans" said a familiar voice behind the group.

As the Xiaolin warriors and the Te Xuan Ze turned around, they noticed Chase Young with a pigeon sitting on his shoulder.

"I can help you defeat Hannibal" said Chase.

"Why should we trust you?" asked June.

"Wasn't I the one who was right about Hannibal trying to gain the knowledge of the special Shen Gong Wu and you people ignored me by your own free will?" asked Chase.

"I think we should give my former friend a chance" replied Master Monk Guan.

"Thank you old friend" said Chase as he began to walk toward the Xiaolin monks and their Te Xuan Ze ally, "Hannibal Roy Bean and his comrades are planning to send you to the magical realm where the elders oversee the actions of Miss Juniper Lee."

"So how is that snake Hannibal going to do that?" asked Clay.

"Look into the pigeon's eye and see for yourself" replied Chase.

As the four Xiaolin monks and Juniper Lee looked into the eye of the pigeon and saw Hannibal's plans being revealed, they suddenly had no choice but to trust Chase's tip on defeating Hannibal.

"The magical realm is the realm to which Miss Juniper Lee here can easily show off her true power" said Chase as he began to pace around the Xiaolin monks and June, "if it works on someone as powerful as the Te Xuan Ze, it can certainly unlock your elemental powers in that particular realm. Meaning you would actually become your element and would enable you to weaken the magic of the special Shen Gong Wu."

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Raimundo.

"I don't think he's lying" replied June, "because I been to that place to defeat a former Te Xuan Ze who was evil from trying to take over the world."

"That is all I have to say to you monks and your Te Xuan Ze ally" said Chase as he was leaving the scene along with a flock of birds who were his warriors following him, "good luck on doing your job of saving the universe and all that other good stuff."

"Uh, thank you very much?" said Omi as a strange look on his face appeared.

"Come" said Master Monk Guan as he signaled the four monks and their Te Xuan Ze ally, "we shouldn't disappoint Hannibal."


	7. Implementing the Trap

Chapter 7: Implementing the Trap

After the encounter with Chase Young giving details on Hannibal Roy Bean and his plans to the Xiaolin monks and their Te Xuan Ze ally, they were heading right toward Hannibal and his Heylin comrades who were waiting to spring the trap.

"When the heck are they going to get here?" asked Jack, "I want to test the new special Shen Gong Wu against them."

"Patience my boy, patience" replied Hannibal.

"Yea, you been saying that for the last several minutes or so" said Jones, "and I just about had enough with you."

"Oh yea, what are you going to do about it?" asked Jack, "I have the Belt of Ultimate Strength, what do you have?"

"I have the Ring of Invulnerability" replied Jones as he showed off the ring to Jack, "so even if you do attempt to wail on me, I'll just wail on you back."

"Look, I hear someone coming" said the head black dragon as he heard some voices of the Xiaolin monks and their Te Xuan Ze ally.

"Get in your positions people" said Hannibal as he signaled his Heylin comrades, "let's give those Xiaolin monks and the Te Xuan Ze a show."

As Hannibal and his Heylin comrades got into their hidden positions, the Xiaolin monks and their Te Xuan Ze ally led by Master Monk Guan had finally arrived on the scene.

"While I be darn" said Clay as he observed the stolen chest right in the center of the alleyway, "looks like this will be an easy picking."

"I wouldn't count on that being so easy" said Master Monk Guan as he observed the area, "this looks too easy to take the chest."

"Come on, how easy can this be, just leap right in there and take the chest and run" said Raimundo.

"Worth a shot" said June.

"Then let's do it already" said Kimiko.

The Xiaolin monks and their Te Xuan Ze ally leaped right in front of the chest. But before they could even grabbed it, a laser beam out of nowhere knocked June right against her Xiaolin allies and against Master Monk Guan, the laser came from one of Jack Spicer's remaining Jackbots. As June recovered from the surprise attack, the four large black dragons the Heylin forces had recruited leaped right into the scene. The Xiaolin warriors and their Te Xuan Ze ally then began to fight the four dragons. While that was going on, Master Monk Guan was trying to approach the chest when Wuya leaped out of nowhere and kicked him down to the ground. The master monk recovers from the surprise attack and begins to fight with Wuya.

"Time to test the new Shen Gong Wu" said Jack.

"You just read my mind me boy" added Jones.

As they used the new special Shen Gong Wu and leaped into battle against the Xiaolin monks and their Te Xuan Ze ally, Hannibal Roy Bean was positioning himself to aim the Black Hole Staff and send everybody including himself into the magical realm. While he was doing just that, the Xiaolin monks and their Te Xuan Ze ally were having some trouble dealing with Jack Spicer and Davy Jones who were using the new special Shen Gong Wu.

"Take that you Xiaolin loser" said Jack as he knocked Omi sending him tumbling against his three fellow Xiaolin monks.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" asked June as she leaped right in front of him.

"Gladly" replied Jack, "come on hit me."

June attempted to hit Jack Spicer as best she could, but Jack was able to dodge every punch that came at him.

"Nope, still haven't hit me" said Jack as he stuck out his tongue against her.

While June was trying to hit Jack Spicer, Jones made a surprise attack against her by giving her a good punch and a kick sending her crashing against her Xiaolin allies who were trying to recover from Jack Spicer's attack.

"That dirty snake Jack Spicer is too strong for us" said Clay.

"I have to agree with you" added June, "it doesn't seem that we're going to accomplish anything here."

"Oh I agree with you people" said Hannibal as he was in the right position to use the Black Hole Staff, "we'll be able to finally defeat you people in the magical realm and gain the powers of the elders at the same time after we defeat you people."

Hannibal Roy Bean then uses the Black Hole Staff and sends the Xiaolin monks and their Te Xuan Ze ally right into the magical realm along with Hannibal's Heylin comrades and Master Monk Guan.

"Where are we?" asked Raimundo as he got up and looked around.

"This is the realm where I defeated the former Te Xuan Ze who turned evil" replied June.

"And it's going to be the place where we are going to defeat you" said Hannibal, "you see this is the perfect place that would amplify our new special Shen Gong Wu against you Xiaolink punks and your Te Xuan Ze ally."

"So how are we going to defeat these Heylin forces?" asked June as she whispered to her Xiaolin allies.

"Let's use the tip from my former friend Chase Young about amplifying your Te Xuan Ze powers and the powers of the Xiaolin monks against the Heylin forces" replied Master Monk Guan.

"Seems suitable enough" said Raimundo.

The Xiaolin monks then formed their Wudai Orion Formation and instantly amplified the powers of the magical realm surrounding them while Juniper Lee did the same along with Master Monk Guan. The Xiaolin monks then turned into their elements just as how Chase Young had stated they would. They raced toward the Heylin forces and used each of their elements against them. With Kimiko she used her fire element and turned Davy Jones into a crispy brown, while Raimundo used his wind power and blew Jack Spicer right into some rocks sending him tumbling down screaming like a girl.

"Ultimate strength hurts!" cried Jack as he was tumbling down the canyon.

Clay then used his element Earth against the four large black dragons. They attempted to slash Clay with their swords and other assorted deadly weapons they had in their arsenal, but Clay stood firm as solid rock and picked up a slab of the Earth and threw it at the four black dragons knocking each one of them unconscious. It was then Omi's turn as he noticed the chest of the stolen special Shen Gong Wu. Omi then used his water element and crept right up to the chest of stolen special Shen Gong Wu, but as he grabbed the chest, Hannibal Roy Bean also grabbed it.

"Looks like we're heading down to a Xiaolin Showdown" said Hannibal as he gave an evil smile to Omi.

"Fine" said Omi, "since we don't have any Wu to wager, why not use our skills in this magical realm?"

"Suit yourself" replied Hannibal, "the first team standing wins the showdown."

"Let's get started, gong yi tanpai!" replied Omi.

Suddenly the entire area around them began to change as the mountainous canyons in the magical realm grew closer to each other.

"What the heck is happening?" asked June as she was helping Master Monk Guan fighting Wuya.

"It's a Xiaolin Showdown, or in this case just a plain old showdown" replied the master monk as he knocked Wuya down.

After everything was set in place for the showdown, June found herself on one end of the canyon while the Heylin forces were on the other end.

"Let's end this fight" said Clay as he was getting ready in his fighting position, "I just about had enough with this Hannibal fellow."

"You just read my mind" said June.


	8. Punishment After the Showdown

Chapter 8: Punishment After the Showdown

The showdown was quite quick as how the Xiaolin warriors, Master Monk Guan and Juniper Lee a.k.a. the Te Xuan Ze attacked the Heylin forces led by Hannibal Roy Bean. The Xiaolin monks each used their elements and knocked Jack Spicer, Davy Jones and the four dragons right off a cliff of a canyon, sending them tumbling down to the ground.

"That has to hurt" said Clay as he notice Jack Spicer creaming like a little girl.

"Let's get Hannibal next" said Kimiko as the Xiaolin monks then turned to Hannibal.

Hannibal himself had used the Moby Morpher and enlarged himself. He was trying to use his tentacle roots and attempted to slash June. But at every turn, June managed to dodge each of the tentacles. She then grabbed one of them and then began to swing Hannibal around and around and around, again and again and again.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Hannibal as he was about to loss his lunch.

"Too bad" said June.

June then threw Hannibal right toward Wuya who was surprisingly getting the upper hand against Master Monk Guan. The two then fell off a cliff and landed right where the rest of the Heylin forces had landed. The showdown was over in a flash and everything went back to normal.

"I can't believe you call yourself the greatest evil" said the head of the four dragons to Hannibal, "I thought you said we would win."

"Yea, so did I" added Jones.

"I ack in places I don't even know I acked" complained Jack.

"So what are you Te Xuan Ze going to do to us?" asked Hannibal to June, "We still have the four special Shen Gong Wu that you Xiaolin allies were suppose to retrieve, and even at this stage you can't take them away from us."

"Oh I may not" said June suddenly a flash appeared at a group of hooded figures appeared behind June, the four Xiaolin monks and Master Monk Guan, "but they might. They're the elders and yes they have overheard your plans to steal their powers for yourself."

"So what are you going to do to us?" asked Jones.

"Well, you always wanted to have your very own crew on your ship" replied the head hooded elder then he snapped his fingers and most of the Heylin forces disappeared.

They then reappeared in what looked like to be Davy Jones' old Flying Dutchman.

"This be a punishment?" asked Jones as he began to look around then as he was walking toward the edge of the ship, a bottle hole was covered, "oh great, the ship in the bottle punishment."

"So how do you think we're going to get out of here?" asked Jack to Wuya.

"Just start sweeping up the poop deck" replied Wuya as she gave Jack a mob and a bucket.

The scene then switches back to Hannibal who had his Moby Morpher confiscated from him and placed behind a secured glass display. The head hooded elder then snapped his finger and before Hannibal knew it, he was hovering over of what looked like to be literally a jar of beans.

"This can't be, my nightmare has come true!" cried Hannibal then he was being lowered right into the jar of beans, "No, no, don't close the lid!"

While these punishments were going on, the head of the elders then snapped his finger and summoned the Te Xuan Ze and the Xiaolin monks along with Master Monk Guan to the council.

"I'm glad you and your Master Monk Guan have brought these deadly items so that we can keep a watchful eye on them" said the head elder.

"Oh, most certainly" said Omi, "we were sent by Master Fung on our Wudai mission to give you these new special Shen Gong Wu."

"I think it should be safe that we should be the ones to research these deadly special Shen Gong Wu" said the head elder, "you people may leave."

The head elder then snapped his finger and before the Xiaolin monks and their Te Xuan Ze ally knew it, they were sent right at Ah-Mah's doorsteps.

"So, I see your Wudai mission went quite well?" asked Ah-Mah as she entered the scene.

"Yes it sure did ma'am" replied Clay.

"We have managed to defeat the Heylin forces for good, seems like the elders who oversee the Te Xuan Ze's actions have setup most humiliating punishments for our foes" said Omi.

"That's good to hear" said Ah-Mah, "anyway, you Xiaolin monks and your Master Monk Guan better head back to your Xiaolin temple."

"It's about time" said Raimundo as he and the Xialon warriors and Master Monk Guan were leaving the scene.

It was several hours since their victory against the Heylin forces under Hannibal, and even Chase Young who was in his hideout was enjoying Hannibal Roy Bean's punishment from his armchair being surrounded by his cats.

"This is not even a punishment I could have thought better to place Hannibal Roy Bean under" laughed Chase then he switches over to the scene of Davy Jones being humiliated along with Jack Spicer and the rest of the Heylin forces being stuck in a ship in the bottle, "what pathetic fools."

While Chase Young was enjoying to see the punishments of the Heylin forces under Hannibal Roy Bean, the Xiaolin warriors and Master Monk Guan had finally arrived back at the Xiaolin temple with Master Fung and a group of monks greeting them.

"Ah, I see you monks have returned from your Wudai mission, well done" said Master Fung.

"It was sure exhausting on those flight trips back and forth" said Kimiko, "they took out more energy than fighting Hannibal Roy Bean."

"That's sure the truth" said Clay as he was stretching his arms.

"Yep, I'm beat" said Raimundo.

"Time to hit the sheets" said Omi.

"That's hit the hay" corrected Raimundo.

"That too" said Omi.

"Well" said Dojo as he came into the scene, "glad to see everybody is safe."

"Yes" said Master Fung as Master Monk Guan came toward, "I do hope whatever new special Shen Gong Wu our friends who are suppose to watch over the Shen Gong Wu research won't fall into the wrong hands."

"Don't worry, if they do happen to fall in the wrong hands, we'll be able to get them back."


End file.
